Kimiaru Characters
Ren Uesugi (上杉 錬''Uesugi Ren'') Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki Hired by the Kuonji family after running away from home with his sister. Known for his stubbornness and unwillingness to admit defeat, he also has an older sister complex towards Mihato. His father used to beat him up during his childhood. Currently he is Shinra's personal butler, because she loves to tease him for his honest and straightforward personality. It seems that he has feelings for Shinra Kuonji. The anime ends where he has yet to designate himself as a personal butler to one of the three sisters, ending up with them (along with Ageha) fighting for the rights of being his master. Ren is called Ren-chan by his sister who he calls Hato-nee. Shinra Kuonji (久遠寺 森羅''Kuonji Shinra'') Voiced by: Shizuka Itō Eldest sister of the Kuonji siblings; she has a habit of teasing the people she likes and a fondness for cute things (especially her younger sister Miyu). In public she works as a famous orchestral conductor. She loves to tease people that she finds cute, particularly Ren (whom she taunts by subtly hinting at the prospect of sexual activity, only to coyly shift away from that course of action at the last second) and Miyu (whom she regularly molests, or at least so it is assumed; what really happens is not explained). Her favorite animal is a panda because she finds how they are black and white "cute". Towards the end of the series, after finishing her performance, she gives Ren a kiss as a "reward", hinting her feelings towards him. Shinra tells everyone not to refer to Miyu with a suffix. Venis (朱子''Benisu'') Voiced by: Hyo-sei Venis is the Kuonji head maid and Shinra's personal attendant. She is known to have a violent short temper. Her name has a similar phonetic sound to "penis" when said in Japanese. This is shown to greatly aggravate her when the Uesugi siblings make fun of it. Venis grew up in a poor section of an unnamed European city, working at a relative's restaurant while learning to cook, learning to fight while protecting herself from those who would try to grab her, and teaching herself math in the streets. After the restaurant closed, she was picked up off the streets by the Colonel, who was impressed by her skill in cooking and brought her to work at the Kuonji house. She values Shinra's praise and attention above all else because she feels that Shinra gives her a reason to live. She initially clashes with Ren, who refers to her as Benikō(ベニ公) in order to prevent himself from laughing at her name. However after the two are kidnapped and Ren allows himself to be beaten in order to protect her, she begins to see him in a new light, although he does inadvertently come into the room in which she is still changing. Miyu Kuonji (久遠寺 未有''Kuonji Miyu'') Voiced by: Yūko Gotō Second oldest of the Kuonji and referred to as "loli" by her older sister due to her being short and maintaining a childish appearance. She constantly protests against being treated or mistaken as child, but she always ends up giving in when the treatment has a small plus side to it (candy, presents, games, hugs, etc.). Ironically, it seems like Miyu is a shotacon though she also seems attracted to Ren as well. She also is the smartest of the sisters, already having graduated college. Miyu claims to have an I.Q. of 240. She is constantly teased by her older sister, Shinra. She created De Niro, an egg shaped robot. Despite her size and figure, she is actually in her twenties. She earns millions by selling her patented inventions through the hour, thus she has a lot of free time to idle around. Miyu was the first of the Kuonji sisters Ren meets when Miyu passes out in the street. Mihato Uesugi (上杉 美鳩''Uesugi Mihato'') Voiced by: Hitomi Ren's older half sister who ran away with him. She is said to hide items in forty-nine different places on her body and has admitted to having a "Brother Complex". After she and Ren became part of the servant staff, she has shown signs of being lonely without him. She works as Miyu's personal maid. She sometimes gets so jealous that Ren is not giving her attention she tries to think of ways of killing the person that is taking his attention, but usually stopped before anything happens. Despite it sounding morbid it is made in situations to be comical. She has a need for glasses. Mihato is called Hato-nee by Ren who she calls Ren-chan. Yume Kuonji (久遠寺 夢''Kuonji Yume'') Voiced by: Shizuka Minamori The youngest of the Kuonji siblings and probably the most stereotypically average one among them as far as personality and personal problems go. Referring to herself with her own name and is usually overlooked by the other sisters. She also seems to show signs of being envious with Shinra's fondness towards Miyu. Her hobbies are repairing radio antennas, reading manga, writing silly imaginative stories and collecting seashells. Only Natose and Ren show notice of her. Her most noticeable feature is her shockingly pink hair. Natose (南斗星) Voiced by: Yū Asakawa Yume's personal attendant and also the head for the security of Kuonji mansion, known for her blue hair and eyepatch, and love of food. When in battle she takes a Muay Thai stance. If it has something to do with obtaining food, she is shown to have superhuman abilities. Out of all the characters she is the only one that does not overlook Yume. According to Ren's observation, she had always wished for having a little brother and thus Ren calls her "big sis". Her name means "Southern Star". She used to grow up in an island together with her younger sister and brother, however due to a tsunami incident, she lost her family and her right eye. Personality wise, she is depicted as almost dog-like (abundant energy, fetching the paper by leaping ridiculously high in the air, a love for meat products, a vicious fighter when her master is in need of her, incredibly loyal, but relatively easy to fool or distract, etc.). At the end of the series is the only time Ren walks in on her while she is bathing, upon which she embarrassingly apologizes for "indecent exposure", though her "apology" also results in a powerful shockwave that sends water throughout the house and Ren flying. Colonel (大佐''Taisa'') Voiced by: Yōsuke Akimoto The head butler, who used to be in the special forces, and whose real name is Taijiri Yasushi. He believes himself to be incredibly handsome. In the anime, he frequently parodies other anime series, most notoriously Mobile Fighter G Gundam, as part of an in-joke referring to the fact that his and Ren's voice actors played major roles in that series. While very hard on Ren by pushing him to the limit in his butler training, he is in reality an honorable man and believes in Ren. The colonel's entire body is covered in scars from the time he spent in the special forces however they are usually covered by his butler uniform. De Niro (デニーロ''De Nīro'') Voiced by: Kazuya Tatekabe Miyu's invention who serves as her attendant. An egg shaped robot with a mouth, not radio controlled but an advanced A.I that gives him free will and thoughts and also a bullying attitude. Likes to molest electronic appliances. Love to sing karaoke, however his voice is designed as a powerful weapon which can cause serious brain damage to people. He also utilizes several other tools and weapons throughout the series such as a drill and some form of a rocket system, however, it is unclear exactly with how many he has been equipped or of what they are capable. Chiharu Kiyohara (清原 千春''Kiyohara Chiharu'') Voiced by: Yū Amamiya Although he is male, Chiharu looks and sounds feminine. He is in charge of cleaning in the Kuonji household. As a nod, due to his less important role of the story, he is often being overlooked and forgotten by everybody. He grows to have a crush on Venis (which Ren, Yume or Natose could not believe) because she constantly looks out for him, but quickly let go of it as she told him that she may be attracted to Ren. Ren still felt uneasy towards Chiharu as a male and even declined to shower together with him. Ageha Kuki (九鬼 揚羽''Kuki Ageha'') Voiced by: Rie Tanaka A rich girl who is Yume's classmate. She has a butler of her own named Kojūrō whom she often hits regardless of whether he has failed a task or done a good deed. She comes to have feelings for Ren after seeing his honest, hardworking personality. She has also taken Ren's first kiss and her first kiss by Ren. The cross shaped scar on her forehead is explained in the PlayStation 2 version (according to the Colonel). She enjoys kelp tea. In the anime, Ageha rewards people other than Kojūrō by giving them food. Kojūrō Takeda (武田 小十郎''Takeda Kojūrō'') Voiced by: Nobuyuki Hiyama Kojūrō is Ageha's butler. Despite getting hit by her often he does not mind; as a matter of fact, he finds great displeasure in receiving any other form of punishment (or praise). While strong and hardworking, he tends to be a blockhead, like at the end of the series when he leaped from Ageha's helicopter in pursuit of her without a parachute, resulting in him crashing into the ground leaving a crater in the shape of his body. Keiko Inamura (稲村 圭子''Inamura Keiko'') Voiced by: Natsuko Tauchi Keiko is another classmate of Yume's. and is nicknamed "Kei". Anastasia Mistina (アナスタシア·ミスティーナ''Anasutashia Misutīna'') Voiced by: Mahiro Chiaki Yet another one of Yume's classmates and nicknamed"Mi", Anastasia has an extreme affection for pain. Isao Uesugi (上杉 巌''Uesugi Isao'') Voiced by: Keiji Fujiwara Isao is Ren and Mihato's father, who used to be abusive towards Ren during his childhood. It was revealed that Ren's mother died when giving birth to Ren, thus he hated Ren but at the same time felt an obligation to take care of Ren in honor of his late wife. He used violence and abuse to keep Ren at his side. Michael Plushenko (ミハエル·プルシェンコ''Mihaeru Purushenko'') Voiced by: Keiji Fujiwara Michael is Shinra's mentor in conducting. Banshō Kuonji (久遠寺 万象''Kuonji Banshō'') Banshō is father of the Kuonji siblings and was a great philanthropist. Nagomi Yashi (椰子 なごみ''Yashi Nagomi'') Nagomi was the mother of the Kuonji siblings. Kuman (クマーン''Kumān'') Voiced by: Rikiya Koyama